reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Annie Stoakes
Annie Stoakes is a major character featured in Red Dead Revolver. With the addition of the Legends and Killers DLC pack, Annie Stoakes is a multiplayer character model in Red Dead Redemption. Background Annie works as a cattle rancher near Bear Mountain and wields a repeating rifle which she has affectionately named "Faith." Annie's father did not adhere to the gender roles of the day: He raised his daughter to be a successful, independent rancher in a violent, male dominated society. Annie was getting by with relative ease until Governor Griffon became obsessed with owning her ranch for himself. When she refused all his offers, Griffon used bribery and intimidation to scare off Annie's ranch hands, but this only succeeded in making Annie work that much harder. Story Annie is in the bank in Brimstone, having a heated argument regarding her debts and Governor Griffon's actions when Red Harlow walks in to claim his bounty money. After Annie storms out to return to her ranch, Red decides to follow her. Back at the ranch, Annie finds a note indicating that her ranch hands have deserted her, being bribed or coerced away by Griffon. Two of Griffon's thugs are at work setting fire to her house and barn, the start of an all-out range war that Annie must fight single-handed. Although she was able to kill off all of Griffon's thugs, her barn and house were destroyed by the fire that raged for two days. Her cattle ran off and she was left with nothing. After the battle, Red shows up and questions Annie about Bear Mountain's gold and Governor Griffon. He then hands her a flyer for the Battle Royale, which promises a prize of $5000 in gold, enough to pay off her debts. When Red returns to Brimstone later on, he finds Annie there, already signed up for the competition. During the dueling competition, Annie defeated two unnamed opponents, and was slated to face Jack Swift in the semi-finals. However, Governor Griffon, growing impatient and wanting to see Red Harlow dead, disqualified both Annie and Jack so only Red and Mr. Kelley would be left. After Red killed Kelley, he, Jack and Annie headed off to storm Griffon's massive, fortified mansion. After Red killed Griffon, he gave Annie the $5000 in gold from the Battle Royale so she could keep her ranch. Mission appearances *"Range War" (Playable character) *"Battle Royale" *"Battle Finale" *"Siege" *"House of Cards" *"Fall From Grace" Showdown Mode Annie is available as a multiplayer character in Showdown Mode from the start of the game and does not need to be unlocked. Red Deads Redemption: Legend and Killers Annie Stoakes is one of eight characters from Red Dead Revolver added to Red Dead Redemption as playable multiplayer character models by the Legends and Killers DLC. Quotes '' skin.]] Multiplayer *''"You can stop right there and get those eyeballs readjusted."'' *''"Your face has kind of a weary expression on it."'' *''"I smell trouble all around you. Oh wait, that's something else."'' *''"It's gonna take more than what you got to make a difference with me."'' *''"I'm amazed you've lived as long as you have out here."'' *''"Lemme guess...your life is too hard? You've seen too much?"'' *''"Got some dust on your clothes, I see."'' *''"Looks like ya'll are in need of some powerful learning."'' *''"I tell you right now you better not fool with me. I don't take kindly to it."'' *''"It's real smart that you know your limits."'' *''"I never had me much of an education. I learned things the hard way. What's your excuse?"'' *''"Book learning don't cut it out here, but you ain't even got that going for you."'' *''"Is the weather any different down there for all you small types?"'' Trivia *In the game she is right-handed while in the concept art she wears her holster at a left-handed draw position. *Annie is listed on pages 14-17 in Sheriff Bartlett's Journal under the Heroes section. Her pages are available from the start of the game and do not need to be unlocked. *When playing as Annie, bulls will not try to ram the player. Gallery PersonajeRevolver6.png File:StokesConcept.jpg|Concept art File:AnnieStoakes.jpg File:StoakesRevolver.jpg|Red Dead Revolver File:rdrlegkill_anniestoakes.jpg|Legends and Killers File:Annie.jpg|Legends and Killers File:Annie_Stoakes.jpg|Side-by-side comparison of Revolver and Redemption versions of the character. as.jpg|Annie and her house Rangewar 02.jpg|Annie in Brimstone. rangewar_03.jpg|Annie encounters Red Harlow in Brimstone. red-dead-revolver-annie-stoakes.jpg|Annie during the mission 'Range War'. Heroes Annie Stoakes (1).png Heroes Annie Stoakes (2).png Related Content de:Annie Stoakes es:Annie Stoakes Category:Characters in Revolver Category:Characters in Showdown Mode Category:Multiplayer characters in Redemption Category:Playable characters